Akabara's Room
by Nohara Rin
Summary: Kau akan ingat dua hal. Dosamu, dan dia adalah Sakura-ku. SasuNaruSaku. SasuSaku. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto._

_Setting: Alternate Universe (AU) semi Teenlit._

_CERITA INI HANYA FIKTIF BELAKA. APA BILA ADA KESAMAAN JALAN CERITA DAN KARAKTER ITU HANYA KEBETULAN SEMATA._

.

.

**Akabara's Room**

.

.

_If only you known your future suddenly…_

_._

_._

_And if only you can act like you didn't know_

_._

_._

Derai tawa menggema pelan dalam kamar sederhana seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang kini sedang tengkurap di atas lantai menghadap _netbook_-nya. "Bentar, ya," suara _baritone_ yang keluar dari _speaker_ bagian bawah pada _netbook-_nya terdengar seiring sosok lelaki berambut pirang menghilang dari layar dua belas inchi tersebut.

Sakura mengangguk, menunggu Naruto dengan sabar, menatapi jendela _video chat_nya yang kini hanya menampilkan dinding putih bersih yang menjadi _background_ Naruto sedari tadi. Ia memang sedang _video chat_ di tengah malam karena koneksinya lebih bagus.

Satu atau dua menit cukup lama untuknya menunggu, Sakura akhirnya mengangkat bahu. Jemarinya lincah bergerak di atas _mousepath_ bagaikan penari _ice skating_. Iseng membuka-buka folder demi mengisi waktu menunggu. Jendela _video chat_-nya pun tiba-tiba tertutup dengan kotak dialog bertuliskan bahwa sambungan terputus.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya dan segera membuka kolom _chat_. _"__**Yah mati :(**_" tulisnya demikian. Namun tidak ada jawaban, tanda terbacanya pesan pun tidak muncul, sampai warna hijau tanda Naruto _online_ kini padam. Bibirnya sukses mengerucut sekarang.

Bukan kebiasaannya berprasangka buruk, Sakura pun memilih menyibukan diri sampai Naruto _online_ kembali. Ia membuka aplikasi _e-mail_ untuk men-_download_ semua _e-mail_ yang masuk tanpa harus membuka _website_-nya, dan _log in_ akun forum kegemarannya.

Selang beberapa menit saja, ia merasakan cairan mengalir di dalam hidungnya. _Ah, berair deh_. Pikir Sakura dalam hati karena merasa cukup lama berada di atas lantai mungkin membuatnya _flu_. Ia pun mengelap asal dengan punggung jemarinya yang bergegas mengetik balasan forum kembali.

Tapi, _eh_? Jemarinya berhiaskan noda darah? Sakura segera bangkit dari posisi tengkurapnya dan tanpa menunggu waktu lama, darah mengalir terus menerus dari hidungnya. Punggung telapak tangannya sudah bercorak cairan merah segar ketika ia bangkit dan berlari kecil ke kamar mandi.

Kaus putih bergambar _hello kitty_-nya pun sudah ketetesan. Hingga saat ia menunduk di depan keran yang mengucurkan air, noda kecokelatan mengering di baju putih _hello kitty_ kesayangannya pada bagian dada dekat leher. Kedua tangan Sakura kini tak berhenti mengusap setiap aliran darah yang keluar dengan air biasa dari keran.

Marmer biru kamar mandi sekarang tengah dialiri air bercorak darah merah segar. Itulah yang tertangkap kedua mata hijau si gadis berambut gulali yang saat ini mulai merasakan detak jantungnya dipercepat. _Ada apa denganku?_

Ia sudah lama tidak mimisan hebat seperti saat ini. Darah tidak kunjung berhenti mengalir sampai ia merasa pegal sendiri dengan posisi menunduknya. Terakhir kali ia mimisan, saat sekolah menengah kejuruan kelas dua. Itu pun karena panas dalam dan tubuhnya sedang demam.

Sekarang? Ia merasa sehat, tidak pusing, tidak kehilangan keseimbangan mau pun sakit kepala. Tidak pula lemas. Tapi kenapa darah terus menerus mengalir keluar dari hidungnya? Pikirannya mulai macam-macam akibat sering membaca fiksi drama remaja.

"_Ah, berlebihan,_" gumamnya tertawa kecil menertawakan diri sendiri. Ketika dirasa sudah cukup lama sampai lima menitan pun darah berhenti keluar. Sakura memastikannya dengan sengaja menghempaskan udara keluar dari hidungnya. Dan tak ada cairan merah, melainkan cipratan air bening keran yang sempat bersarang di hidungnya.

Ia pun meluruskan badannya dan mengelap hidung dengan handuk kecil miliknya yang bergambar sebuah produk suplemen makanan. Memang itu handuk gratisan. Dan ia orang yang amat bangga mengenakan pakaian atau apa pun yang bermerk, tanda kalau ia mendapatkannya dengan gratis tis tis.

Setelah selesai mengelap dan sibuk membanggakan _everything_ gratisnya, Sakura pun keluar kamar mandi sambil menggerakan pinggangnya yang agak pegal karena terlalu lama menunduk di kamar mandi. Ia tak sengaja melihat tetes-tetes darah di atas lantai.

_Huh_.

Ia membersihkannya dengan keset kamar mandi. Barulah ia merasa tubuhnya lemas. Membersihkan alakadarnya. Sakura segera masuk kembali ke kamar untuk membaringkan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba seperti gemetaran. Bahkan ia hanya memencet tombol alt _plus_ F4 di _netbook_-nya beberapa kali untuk menutup semua aplikasi dan mematikannya cepat.

Dalam baringannya, ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih bersih. Tubuhnya yang lemas seperti bergerak meminta napas. Sakura berkata sekali lagi dalam hati, "aku… kenapa?"

Tiba-tiba ia teringat memorinya di masa kecil.

_Saat kelas tiga sekolah dasar, ia diajak Ibunya pergi ke sebuah wahana yang menampilkan makhluk-makhluk aneh namun mistis. Di mana di sana juga terdapat beberapa peramal yang ramai pengunjung._

_Ia kenal betul Ibunya yang mudah penasaran dengan segala hal. Dan saat sang Ibu mencoba meramalkan diri juga anaknya, Sakura, yang Sakura ingat dari peramal itu hanyalah… "bisa sampai kuliah."_

_Hanya satu kalimat super singkat itu yang dikatakan sang peramal setelah mengamati telapak tangan Sakura. Sedangkan untuk anak-anak lain yang seumuran dengannya, sang peramal bisa berbicara sangat panjang sampai jumlah anak yang akan mereka miliki._

Sampai detik ini, Sakura tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Tapi entah mengapa dengan mengingat kata-kata si peramal di masa lampau itu, Sakura malah berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Ia kan baru saja lulus tahun lalu dan memang berencana kuliah tahun ini.

_Jangan-jangan saat aku sudah kuliah akan terjadi sesuatu denganku_? Pikirnya lagi dengan ngelantur. _Ah_, ia menggeleng amat kecil menyangkal pemikirannya dan menganggap itu hanya ia yang _ngelantur_.

Namun terang dari lampu di langit-langit kamarnya mendadak terlihat melebar. Hingga putih seluruhnya, membuat kepalanya sakit karena matanya merasa ngilu akibat silau …

.

.

Saat ia membuka matanya, yang ia dapati hanya dinding putih bersih di hadapannya. Aroma higenis menyambangi indera penciumannya hingga penglihatannya membaik, barulah ia mendapati dua orang yang sangat ia kenali berada di sebelah tempatnya berbaring.

Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Bangun juga kamu," gumam ayahnya yang _easy going_ _person_ berambut merah muda kusam dan berbentuk bintang. Ia melirik ke arah Ibunya yang diam seribu bahasa, air muka sang Ibu begitu terpaut jauh dengan Ayah yang biasa-biasa saja.

Bukan Ayah tidak pedulian, ia kenal Ayahnya tapi sang Ayah memang seperti itu. Haruno Kizashi memanglah pria tua yang selalu ceria dan menganggap enteng segala hal. Beda dengan Haruno Mebuki yang sedikit-sedikit dibawa pikiran.

_Aku di rumah sakit, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku bisa merasakan cairan infus mengalir lewat jarum super kecil yang tertanam di pergelangan kiriku._ _Aku tidak kaget, juga tidak heran dengan keadaanku. Sepertinya aku sudah tahu ini akan terjadi namun aku masih sangat bingung. Dan… entah mengapa aku tidak tertarik untuk bertanya…_

Sakura bahkan tidak berniat membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya apa yang tengah terjadi padanya. Tidak ada apa-apa dalam benaknya selain membayangkan hari ulang tahunnya yang masih cukup lama. Entah mengapa ia sangat rindu dengan tanggal dua puluh delapan maret.

_Ah_, melodrama. Ia menampik semua pikiran dramatisnya kalau ia merasa akan mati. Ia tertawa geli dalam hati. Mungkin ini hanya efek ia berdiam diri di rumah saja tanpa punya kegiatan apa lagi olah raga, makanya tubuhnya jadi tidak fit.

"Ngapain kamu senyum-senyum begitu?" suara sang Ayah meledek, "Kayak orang gila aja." Senyum lebar Sakura mengecil disertai dengusan. Akhirnya dengan suara yang amat kecil ia meminta minum dan Ibulah yang segera bergerak saat itu juga untuk keluar mencari air putih.

"Yah," panggil Sakura pada Ayahnya selepas kepergian Mebuki. Kizashi hanya bergumam sambil melipat tangan di tempatnya duduk. "Apa sih kamu, Ayah lagi enak nih. Jarang-jarang di bawah AC." Sakura melirik ke atas, dan ternyata benar ada pendingin ruangan tepat di bawah Ayahnya bergumam sambil memejamkan mata.

Sakura mendengus, seandainya bisa, mungkin ia tertawa kecil, sayangnya ia masih lemas. "Kok… aku bisa di sini, Yah?"

Dan hening selama beberapa detik sebelum Kizashi menghela napas sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang terbalut jaket wol tebal berwarna hitam. "Kamu tadi dibangunin susah kayak kebo banget, jorok juga bajunya ada darah, mana nyiram bekas darah di kamar mandinya nggak bersih. Yah jadinya Ibu kamu jerit-jerit berisik."

Jeda sejenak, sang Ayah kembali melipat tangannya, "Tadinya mau Ayah siram pake aer seember. Tapi kamu pucet jelek banget, jadi dibawa aja ke sini."

"Terus?" sela Sakura agak tidak sabar dengan jawaban Ayahnya yang bertele-tele. Sang Ayah mengangkat bahu, "Terus apa?"

"Ya terus aku kenapa, Ayah?" tanya Sakura agak sebal namun nadanya amat lemas.

"Tau…" jawab Ayahnya angkat bahu. "Makanya jangan kebanyakan tidur."

_Ish_. Beginilah kalau bertanya sama Ayahnya, muter-muter ujungnya tidak dapat penjelasan yang diinginkan. Akhirnya Sakura diam. Menyesal ia punya niat iseng bertanya walau tidak ingin ingin banget untuk tahu. Tapi kalau justru tidak dapat jawaban begini malah jadi sebal sendiri.

Sampai Mebuki datang membawa sebotol air mineral dan tanpa banyak bicara membukanya lalu memasukan sedotan ke dalamnya, untuk ia berikan pada Sakura. Gadis itu meminumnya sedikit. Ia memang tidak _hobby_ minum kalau tidak haus. Rasanya, ia mau berterima kasih pada sang Ibu.

_Hehe_, tapi malah cengengesan dalam hati. _Bukan aku banget_. Maksudnya dalam keluarganya itu tidak ada suasana _lovely family_ seperti yang banyak ditayangkan di televisi". Jadi kalau sampai berucap maaf atau terima kasih kayaknya lebay sekali gitu suasananya.

Mengisi keheningan, Kizashi dan Mebuki pun bicara soal dagangan yang sempat mereka tinggalkan. Sakura cukup jadi penguping saja dengan baik dan tahu betul kalau sudah ada tukang batagor yang biasa mangkal di depan tokonya. Jadi toko keluarganya bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja selama ada abang batagor di sana.

Tapi karena Ibu yang tukang khawatiran itu, jadinya Ayah pulang demi membereskan dagangan. Belum sempat Kizashi membuka pintu kamar rumah sakit, sudah terbuka dengan agak kasar dan masuklah seorang Ibu—seumuran Mebuki—bersama putranya yang tak sadarkan diri di ranjang yang sedang di dorong masuk.

Ruang Akabara. Berkapasitas tiga pasien. Kini terisi dua. Hari ini Sakura langsung mendapat teman sekamar berambut hitam yang kurus, terdapat kain putih membalut dada pemuda yang sedang tak sadarkan diri tersebut.

Tak bisa dengar dengan jelas, sepertinya dokter mengatakan untuk sang Ibu tenang karena kondisi anaknya yang habis ditangani di UGD kini sudah stabil menunggu pemulihan dan siuman.

"Sasuke…" lirih sang Ibu mengelus rambut hitam anaknya.

.

bersambung…

.

_A/N: Tenang, cuma 2shots ^^ besok kalau tidak ada halangan langsung apdet kok. Akabara artinya mawar merah. Maunya nyamain Kamar Mawar gitu ceritanya hihi._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. AU-set, semi Teenlit._

_Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Apabila ada kesamaan cerita dan karakter itu hanya kebetulan saja._

.

.

**Akabara's Room**

Chapter II

_._

_._

"Sasuke," sang Ibu mengelus rambut hitam anaknya. Tangisannya amatlah pelan tapi menyedot atensi Sakura dan Mebuki. Balutan di dada Sasuke kini ditutupi dengan telaten oleh Ibunya dengan selimut. Setelah cukup lama Mikoto menangis, wanita itu tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Mebuki yang sebenarnya memang memperhatikannya.

Kedua Ibu tua itu tersenyum singkat. Kemudian Mebuki menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang masih utuh. Mulanya Mikoto menggeleng sopan dan berucap terima kasih, tapi Mebuki sedikit memaksa dengan sopan pula.

"Terima kasih," ucap Mikoto setelah menenggak beberapa kali. Ia memang lebih tenang sekarang.

"Sama-sama."

Tiba waktunya makan siang untuk Sakura karena suster membawakannya. Menu makan siang yang khusus dibuatkan pihak rumah sakit untuk pasien. Karena beberapa pasien dilarang memakan makanan dari luar, dan Sakura termasuk diantara pasien-pasien malang tersebut.

"Sayurnya hambar," gerutu Sakura pelan namun sambil terus menyendok. Biar pun sakit, selera makannya tidak turun. Ia sudah berposisi duduk dengan sebuah meja kayu lipat di atas pahanya.

"Bu, beliin sambel dong…" pinta Sakura pada Ibunya sambil memamerkan sebuah telur mata sapi yang masih bulat, sengaja ia sisakan berharap sambal menyusul di atas piringnya. "Nggak enak nggak ada sambel."

Mebuki yang sedang mengobrol dengan Mikoto pun berdecak menggertak. "Makan seadanya!" kemudian terdengar lagi omelan lebih kecil, "Lagi sakit, malah macam-macam."

"Ah, Ibu…" Sakura cemberut karena Mebuki malah berubah berwajah ramah lagi saat melanjutkan obrolannya bersama Mikoto. "Nggak ada rasa berperi keorang-sakitan aja. Nggak kasihan sama aku, ini hambar semua makanannya, Bu!"

Tapi Sakura tahu, sekali Mebuki tidak menggubris, mau bicara sampai berbusa tidak bakal ditanggapi malah tidak dianggap ada. Kebetulan seorang suster dan dokter masuk. Sakura langsung menyambarnya dengan pertanyaan, "Dokter, dokter, emang nggak boleh makan sambel, ya?"

Si dokter yang tadinya berbicara entah apa dengan suster kini menoleh kemudian mendenguskan tawa kecil, "Boleh, sih. Tapi kalau bisa, jangan. Emangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau gitu, lain kali kalau mau nganter makanan buat pasien lain. Tanyain dulu mau pake sambel atau nggak. Ini hambar semua lho dok. Yang ada tambah nggak napsu—adududuh—kok dicubit sih, Bu? Kejam amat dari tadi udah aku dicuekin—" Sakura bungkam karena pelototan Ibunya. Sementara Mikoto dan dokter sudah tertawa. Suster hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ya sudah, ya sudah." Dokter mengakhiri tawanya, entah mengapa wajah kusutnya jadi gembira. Ia melihat ke arah papan identitas yang berada di kaki ranjang. "Sus, nanti bilangin sama orang dapur khusus buat Haruno Sakura kasih sambel ekstra tomat, ya…"

"Ehehe, terima kasih, dok. Tapi kan bentar lagi aku pulang."

"Kata siapa? Pede sekali kamu, orang belum sembuh." Lah, dokternya mendadak sok asik begini. Sakura membesarkan lubang hidung dan memajukan bibir bawahnya, "Nggak lama lagi juga sembuh—" _kan Ibu juga mana mau keluar uang banyak_. Batin Sakura tertawa kecil, menebak pasti kalau tidak besok, ya lusa pulangnya.

Biaya menginap di rumah sakit kan tidak sedikit. _Lagian, paling cuma kecapekan doang_. Akhirnya, Sakura menghabiskan makanannya tanpa sambal. Dikarenakan di dapur rumah sakit ini juga tidak produksi sambal. Payah.

"Lagian harga cabai sedang naik, bikin susah orang dapur aja." Celetuk Mebuki setelah Sakura menyodorkan nampan kosongnya sambil cemberut. Kemudian Mikoto menyambung soal harga bahan baku lainnya di pasar. Terjadilah obrolan untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sampai-sampai Sasuke yang belum sadar pun tidak dihiraukan lagi oleh Ibunya. Sakura menoleh ke pasien berambut hitam yang masih betah tidur itu. _Kasihan deh kamu_. Ejeknya melampiaskan kekesalan perkara sambel tadi. Rasanya tidak rela sekali kalau makanan hambar barusan berhasil masuk semua tanpa sambel—yah, emang rakus juga gadis itu tetap mengeluh.

Dan masih dengan wajah ngambeknya, Sakura akhirnya diperiksa oleh dokter dan suster yang tadi memeriksa Sasuke. Mikoto sudah nampak tidak sesedih tadi, karena dokter bilang Sasuke masih seperti itu karena obat biusnya belum berhenti berefek. Hasil menguping, Sakura pun tahu kalau Sasuke mengalami retak tulang rusuk akibat bertengkar dengan seseorang, pantas ada luka lebam disudut bibirnya.

"Gimana keadaan kamu?" tanya dokter pada Sakura yang kini sedang berbaring dengan dua kancing kemeja rumah sakit yang dibuka untuk diperiksa dengan lempengan dingin yang tersambung ke telinga dokter.

"Dokter kan tau sendiri, buruk, hambar lho dok nggak pake sambel," bisik Sakura setelah melirik Ibunya yang untunglah sibuk mengobrol. _Ih tega._ Batin Sakura iri dengan Sasuke yang ditunggui Ibunya saat diperiksa dokter, sementara Mebuki nampak asyik sendiri tidak tanya-tanya pada dokter seperti Ibunya Sasuke.

"Coba buka lidahnya," perintah dokter sambil terkekeh dan Sakura menurut saja saat dokter menyorotkan senter kecil ke dalam mulutnya yang disuruh untuk menjulurkan lidah. "Ooh, tapi pahit gak tadi waktu makan?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Hambar, dok, hambar…" Dokter pun mengangguk dan menyuruh suster membenahi slot infuse agar mengalir lebih lambat. "Terus, kapan aku pulangnya?"

"Nanti kalau sudah baikan, bisa pulang." sahut dokter sambil memeriksa kedua mata Sakura dengan senternya. "Nih aku nggak apa-apa tuh." Sakura mengangkat bahunya.

Dokter hanya tersenyum kecil tidak menggubris kemudian pergi.

_Huh. Menyebalkan._

Sakura menyalakan televisi demi membunuh rasa bosan sambil kembali berbaring. _Ah, enak juga nonton televisi sambil tidur-tiduran di sini. Sudah pasti tidak terganggu teriakan Ibu untuk disuruh-suruh. Kan lagi sakit, hehe._ Batinnya cengengesan jika mengingat hari-hari cerahnya bermalasan di depan televisi namun dipecah karena teriakan Ibunya.

Sakura bebas menonton acara kesayangannya, dari mulai Mr. Bean kartun, Tom and Jerry, acara berita, dan acara mendidik di salah satu _channel_. Sampai sore sampai tibalah jamnya drama korea, Sakura sudah tersenyum lebar. _Kali ini Ibu tak kan mengangguku._

Klik! _Channel_ kesayangan tempat drama korea diputar telah terpampang. Tapi naas… baginda ratu, Mebuki, bertitah untuk mengganti _channel_ ke tempat acara _infotaiment_ ditayangkan. _Ah, kenapa nggak balik ngobrol aja lagi sama Ibunya Sasuke._

Tidak bisa menolak, Sakura berat hati menggantinya. Biar kesal kesal juga ia tetap saja bisa dengar kalau seorang artis sedang memamerkan kostum manggung bermutiara-mutiara. Sebal sekali. Sakura paling benci acara _infotaiment_! Sakit, tidak sakit. Tetap tidak bisa menguasai televisi.

Dua hari berselang, rasanya cukup membosankan.

"Yah," panggil Sakura pada pria tua di atas sofa. Kizashi hanya bergumam sambil mengantuk. "Kalau jam-jam segini Ayah aja yang nungguin aku, ya…"

"Hn…" sahut Kizashi sudah hampir hilang kesadaran karena jatuh tertidur sambil melipat tangan duduk di atas sofa empuk. Sakura tersenyum senang, menikmati drama koreanya sambil ditemani donat polos hangat namun enak dari orang dapur beserta secangkir cokelat panas.

_Ihir, di rumah aja nyaris tidak pernah makan beginian_. _Tidak buruk juga jadi orang sakit._ Belakangan, lidah pun sudah sembuh dan bisa merasakan rasa gurih menu sayur walau pihak dapur masih pelit enggan memberi sambal.

Sakura memeriksa layar _handphone_-nya dengan sedikit murung. Tidak ada satu pun SMS atau _miscall_ dari Naruto. Naruto benar-benar tidak memerdulikannya. Kekasihnya itu memang beberapa hari terakhir cukup berperangai aneh dan lebih cuek. Padahal salah satu alasan Sakura menerima Naruto adalah karena sikap memanjakan Naruto terhadapnya.

_Mengejutkan_. Batin Sakura dengan wajah datar. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Naruto bakal seperti ini. Padahal ia sempat berpikir bagaimana reaksi Naruto kalau sampai tahu keadaannya. Pasti Naruto akan menungguinya pagi, siang sampai malam dan rela mengerjakan pekerjaannya di rumah sakit bersama Sakura.

Yeah, itu fantasi gila percaya diri. Nyatanya Naruto tidak mencarinya sama sekali.

Sakura sudah cukup terbiasa di rumah sakit ini walau baru dua hari. Cukup baginya untuk membiasakan diri dengan sabun di kamar mandi yang sama sekali tidak wangi. Untung Ibunya membawakannya sabun bayi untuk mencuci muka berhubung sama dokter juga tidak boleh mandi.

Oh ya, sikat gigi pun pastanya harus dari rumah sakit ini. Mana pastanya tidak segar. Tapi, sisi menyebalkan berada di rumah sakit ini tak sebanding dengan sisi menyenangkan. Sakura mulai suka dengan menunya meski hanya sayur gurih, telur, tahu dan tempe atau telur rebus. Setidaknya mereka semua memiliki rasa sejak Ayahnya membawakan sambal botol yang Sakura sembunyikan di bawah bantalnya.

Tidak dilarang makan sambal, memang, tapi kata dokter kan 'kalau-bisa,-jangan'. Jadi Sakura memilih pura-pura tidak makan sambal dari pada nanti dimarahi saat ada apa-apanya.

Sakura juga suka cemilan sore yang katanya dibagikan dua hari sekali. Cemilan sehat tapi Sakura sangat doyan. Ruangan berpendingin, beda dengan rumahnya yang cukup panas untuk rumah pinggir jalan raya. Televisi selalu ia kuasai karena sang Ayah yang menungguinya ketika jam-jam acara kesayangannya.

Tidak enak juga sih dengan Mikoto. Ibu tua yang kini kembali murung karena Sasuke sudah dua hari tidak siuman juga itu tidak pernah meminta ganti _channel_ atau semacamnya. Mungkin karena _remote_ selalu berada di tangan Sakura atau di bawah bantal Sakura saat Mebuki datang.

"Dari mana, Yah? Kok kumisnya ada kuah gitu?" tanya Sakura sedikit membesarkan _volume_ televisi yang baru saja dinyalakannya. Ia tersenyum geli melihat kumis Ayahnya disarangi air.

Kizashi yang datang dengan jaket wol hitam kesayangannya itu langsung duduk di sofa seperti biasa. "Makan bakso di depan."

"_Ih_, kok Ayah nggak bungkusin buat aku, sih? Aku kan juga mau, Yah."

"Kamu nggak bilang kalo mau juga."

"Ayah nggak bilang kalau mau beli bakso!"

"Ayah juga nggak sengaja beli bakso."

"Tapi masa nggak inget anaknya juga demen bakso."

"Boro-boro beliin kamu. Karena duit kurang aja, nggak jadi ke warung padang."

"Ayah pelit."

"Lagian kan nggak boleh makan makanan dari luar."

Sakura manyun.

Tiba-tiba suara tawa wanita terdengar. Sakura sempat merinding, malam-malam begini ada wanita tertawa. Tapi pas menoleh, ternyata Mikoto yang murung kini telah terkekeh. "Keluarga kalian, manis sekali ya…"

_Ngek._ _Manis apanya?_ Tanya Sakura dalam hati mengingat kekejaman Mebuki yang cuek bebek dengan rengekan Sakura, juga Kizashi yang tidak merasa bersalah beli bakso sendirian tanpa nawar-nawar.

"Hehe," Sakura cengengesan saja dan Mikoto tersenyum melenggang ke kamar mandi.

"Oh ya, Yah. Ayah aja yang nungguin aku dari sore sampe malem ya…"

"Emang kenapa?"

"Kalau Ibu yang di sini, nanti minta nonton Tukang Ramen Naik Haji."

"Lah kamu nonton monyet gitu." Sahut Kizashi mengomentari serial remaja cantik yang bisa menjadi monyet kapan saja kalau emosi—yang merupakan tontonan _favorite_ Sakura.

"Ini kan tontonan anak muda, Yah."

.

.

Ketika Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya, terdengar suara tangis pilu mengisak-isak yang cukup pelan. Mata hijaunya melirik jam di dinding, waktu menunjukan pukul dua malam. Ia melihat Mikoto sedang mengelus dan menciumi kening Sasuke sambil menangis.

"Bangun, Nak…" kurang lebih kata-kata yang seperti itu yang terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura, karena sisanya tidak begitu terdengar, Mikoto terlalu mengisak.

Sakura kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Kizashi tidak ada. Ia sudah bisa menebak ayahnya pasti merokok di luar. Sudah seperti ini, Sakura tidak bisa tidur lagi. Akhirnya ia terjaga sampai jam empat pagi ketika Ayahnya masuk membawakannya biskuit susu.

"Tadi Ayah udah nanya sama dokter, katanya kalau biskuit begini nggak apa-apa." Kata Kizashi menyodorkan bungkus biskuit yang sudah dibukakan untuk Sakura. Kizashi menawarkan biskuit tersebut itu juga pada Mikoto, namun Mikoto menolak sopan sambil mengusap air matanya dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Ayah pulang dulu, mau mandi. Nanti Ibu ke sini."

"Nggak usah, Yah. Bilangin sama Ibu jangan ke sini. Di rumah aja. Nanti kalau ada apa-apa Sakura telfon." Sahut Sakura dengan mulut penuh biskuit sambil memamerkan _handphone_ merah mudanya.

Kizashi berdecak, "Ah, percuma. Kayak punya pulsa aja."

"Yee, punya dooong."

"Nanti Ibu kamu juga ngotot sendiri ke sini." Kizashi pun berpamitan, lalu pergi.

Mengisi keheningan, Sakura menyalakan televisi setelah mengambil _remote_ dari bawah bantalnya. Acara pagi-pagi seperti ini hanya tayangan rohani, siaran ulang, berita dan kartun. Semua acara itu Sakura menyukainya tapi ia lebih memprioritaskan kartun.

Saat jeda iklan, ia mengganti-ganti _channel_-nya. Semua _channel_ bertepatan sedang iklan semua. Akhirnya Sakura kembali ke _channel_ awal saja, kartun. Sedikit termenung mengingat-ingat Mikoto yang sangat menyedihkan tadi, Sakura menoleh.

Dilihatnya Sasuke terbaring tenang tanpa bergerak. Mikoto masih di dalam kamar mandi mungkin membersihkan diri. Betapa Sakura sangat terhenyuk saat Mikoto memohon pada Sasuke yang tak sadarkan diri itu untuk bangun. Sampai terbayang-bayang.

Sakura masih dalam posisi berbaring, menoleh ke kanan, ke penghuni ranjang sebelah. "Hei, Mas Sasuke…" sapa Sakura pelan dari atas ranjangnya. "Kalau kamu bangun, kamu boleh deh pegang _remote _televisinya."

Dan tangan kurus Sakura yang memegang _remote_ pun terjulur. Namun hampa. Tidak ada yang menyambut. Sakura menghela napas dan terkekeh miris. Ia mengangkat lengkunagan bibir ke atas tanda tak mau tahu dan menarik selimut untuk melanjutkan tidurnya…

.

.

bersambung…

_A/N : chapter ini nyaris 2k, tidak apa-apa, ya? ^^ tidak jadi twoshots, kemarin aku mabuk nulisnya tapi ini nggak bakal panjang kok cuma kisah sasusaku sekamar di rumah sakit. Yang jelas kalau pendek-pendek seperti ini, Insya Allah aku bisa update tiap hari secara konsisten._

_Arigatou minna-sama, for review, fav, alert_ :

**KunoichiSaku Mrs Uchiha Sasuke, ahalya,** _Natsumo kagerou_, **moshi hyura, SugarlessGum99, hanazono yuri, Tsurugi De Lelouch, uchiharuno susi, sonedinda, Tomat-23,** _cheryxsasuke_, Alifa Cherry Blossom, akasuna no ei-chan, deshitiachan


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. AU-set, semi Teenlit._

_Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Apabila ada kesamaan cerita dan karakter itu hanya kebetulan saja._

_Warning! Slight NaruSaku._

.

.

**Akabara's Room**

Chapter III

.

.

_Sakura tersenyum menemukan Naruto berjalan melewatinya. Ia hendak menyapa, namun yang bisa ia lihat hanya punggung Naruto yang terus melangkah tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Punggung lebar itu kian jauh, jauh dan jauh, seiring Sakura meneriaki namanya._

"_Naruto!"_

"_NARUTO!"_

_Sakura hendak mengejar, tapi rantai di tangannya menghalangi, menyakiti pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sosok Naruto semakin mengecil di kejauhan, dan menghilang saat bayang hitam menabraknya. Hatinya terasa amat sakit._

_Tidak!_

"Hah, hah, hah…"

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Tiga hari ia berada di rumah sakit, ini mimpi buruk pertamanya. Ketika tersadar, keringat di sekujur tubuhnya mendingin diterpa udara pendingin ruangan membuatnya sedikit menggigil. Bibirnya kering memucat dan tenggorokannya terasa haus.

Saat akan bangkit untuk duduk mengambil air putih, Sakura mengerang kecil karena pergelangan kirinya terasa sakit sekali. "Akh," ia pun mendesis. Jarum _infuse_ ditangan kirinya terasa menyiksa.

Sakura menoleh ke sisi lain untuk menekan tombol bantuan agar suster datang karena tidak melihat ayah dan ibunya di sini, tapi yang ia dapati adalah penghuni ranjang sebelah yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya sendiri.

Punggung Sasuke terlihat dilapisi perban dan kain putih, sedang duduk seperti menonton televisi yang telah menyala. Rambutnya sangat berantakan hingga mencuat-cuat ke atas bagian belakangnya. Dan Sakura cukup mengagumi betapa hitamnya rambut lelaki itu yang membuatnya agak iri. Belum lagi ketebalan rambut yang menjadi idaman semua gadis termasuk dirinya.

Akhirnya, tangan Sakura berhasil menekan tombol berwarna oranye karet yang menempel di dinding di sisi kanan ranjangnya. Terdengar respons suster dari _speaker_ kecil di bawah tombol, yang mengatakan 'tunggu-sebentar'. Suara itu sukses membuat Sasuke menoleh pelan ke arah dan Sakura.

Dan… Sakura menarik napasnya cepat seperti orang asma. Sasuke memang tampan saat terpejam, tapi luar biasa menawan saat sepasang mata tajamnya kini terlihat. Sepasang mata hitam pekat itu mengarah ke Sakura dengan pandangan datar.

Lalu tidak peduli. Sasuke kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah televisi yang berada di pojokan dinding atas di hadap kedua ranjang mereka. Suster pun datang bersamaan dengan Mikoto yang air mukanya tampak lebih cerah.

"Kenapa, Sakura?" tanya suster setelah melihat papan identitas di kaki ranjang Sakura.

"Ini, sus, tangan aku sakit. Kayaknya ada yang salah deh sama jarumnya—auh!" Sakura mengerang lagi saat sang suster cantik menekan lembut bagian jarum infus tertancap. Setelah plester mini berwarna putih dibuka, jarum infus pun copot dengan sendirinya.

Sakura sedikit lega karena tidak ada lagi siksaan di tangannya, hanya sisa rasa sakit yang mungkin karena bengkak sedikit. "Oh, kamu tidurnya berantakan, ya?" tebak sang suster sambil tersenyum kecil. "Ini pasti ketarik-tarik waktu lagi tidur," lanjutnya lagi sambil menekan pelan luka bekas infus dengan kapas beralkohol.

Sakura tak menjawab, ia sibuk mendesis dan menjerit kecil pada suster yang akan menusuk lagi jarum infus ke sisi nadi kirinya. "Jangan di situ, sus! Sudah terlanjur bengkak…" rengeknya sambil menyelipkan rambut _pink_ kusutnya ke belakang telinga.

Suster tampak berpikir dan memutar otaknya, akhirnya ia menusukan jarum jahat itu ke jari telunjuk kiri Sakura. Rasanya sangat sakit. Air sampai rembes dari kedua mata gadis bermarga Haruno tersebut.

"Sudah, sudah tidak apa-apa." Suster mengakhiri sambil tersenyum, "Ada lagi yang dibutuhkan?" Sakura meringis kecil sambil menggeleng dan berucap terima kasih.

Sakura melihat ke arah jam dinding, waktu menunjukan jam satu siang. Berarti ia lama sekali tertidur hingga melewatkan sarapan. Terlihat dari makanan dingin di atas meja.

"Suster!" panggil Sakura lagi agar suster itu tidak jadi keluar pintu, suster pun berbalik.

"Ano, kalau boleh minta bawain gantinya sarapan ini," Sakura menuding makanan di meja samping kiri ranjangnya. "Sudah dingin, kalau diganti roti aja nggak apa-apa kok."

Suster mengiyakan dan akan menyampaikannya pada pihak dapur kemudian kembali pamitan setelah sekalian mengecek kantung infus Sasuke yang kini sedang sibuk menggonta-ganti _channel_ televisi.

Menggonta-ganti _channel_ televisi.

Menggonta-ganti.

_Channel_.

Televisi.

_Tunggu!_

_Apa?_ Sakura meraba-raba sekitar ranjangnya sampai bawah bantalnya. Tidak menemukan _remote_ televisi yang selama ini berada di tangannya! Bagaimana bisa sekarang ada di tangan Sasuke?

Ah ya, Sakura ingat sekarang. Ia tertidur saat menonton. Pasti ia lupa untuk menyembunyikan _remote_ televisi dulu.

_Huh._

Suara _opening_ kartun Mr Bean terdengar, membuat Sakura tersenyum sumringah atas kemurahan hati Sasuke yang baru saja mengganti _channel_ untuk acara Mr Bean. Menyamankan diri di atas ranjangnya untuk menikmati tayangan kesukaannya, Sakura dibuat menaikan alis saat _channel_ diganti lagi.

Agh, sial. Diganti ke acara mendidik yang menayangkan bocah-bocah berpetualang di hutan. Lalu diganti lagi ke _channel_ yang sedang meringkas liputan sepak bola. Dan mandek alias _stuck_ di situ.

Sakura menarik napasnya. Biarlah. Toh yang terpenting 'dia' sudah siuman dan Ibu Mikoto nampak bersyukur, terlihat dari senyum teduh di wajahnya saat menyodorkan air putih pada Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak bersuara.

Lagi pula kan Sakura sudah berjanji, walau seperti main-main, kalau Sasuke siuman, laki-laki itu boleh dibagi kekuasaan atas _remote_ televisi kamar Akabara. Dan sekarang Sasuke benar siuman, maka Sakura tak boleh keberatan kalau Sasuke mengganti lagi _channel_-nya ke siaran _infotaiment!_

_Whaaat?_

Cemberut. _Sabar, Sakura, sabar…_ namanya juga tempat umum ya tidak boleh seenaknya sendiri. Menghela napas, ia tiba-tiba teringat Naruto, perasaannya mengatakan firasat buruk terkait mimpinya barusan.

Kebetulan, _handphone_ merah muda berdering di atas meja samping ranjang. Sakura meraihnya, dan itu ternyata nomor ponsel Ibunya.

"Ya?" mulainya setelah menekan tombol hijau.

"_Sakura, Ayah Ibu nggak bisa ke sana sekarang. Mungkin nanti agak malam Ayah bisa ke sana." _ternyata itu suara Ayah Sakura.

"Oh, iya nggak apa-apa. Memangnya ada apa, Yah?"

"_Ayah sibuk mondar-mandir, ada borongan."_

"Begitu… nggak masalah."

"_Tapi nanti agak malam Ayah pasti ke sana—(sama ibu!)—eh sama Ibu kamu juga ini mau ikut."_

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar suara Ibu di belakang suara Ayahnya, "Nggak usah ke sini nggak apa-apa, Yah… istirahat aja di rumah." Karena Sakura tahu, kalau tokonya mendapat borongan, pasti Ayah Ibunya akan lelah sekali.

"_Percuma ngomong begitu, nanti Ayah juga bakal diusirin Ibumu kalau nggak pergi._"

Respons Sakura hanya tertawa.

"_Ya sudah ya, nak… jangan bandel kamu itu. Jangan nyusahin susternya."_

_Ups, Ayah bisa tahu? _Dalam hati Sakura terkekeh.

Sambungan pun diputus setelah Kizashi mengakhiri pembicaraan. Tepat bersamaan dengan itu, pintu kamar terbuka karena seorang perawat laki-laki mengantar makan siang Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Lho, ini tidak dimakan?" tanya perawat laki-laki tersebut melihat meja Sakura makanan masih utuh. Sakura nyengir sambil menggeleng. "Baru bangun, hehe."

Makan siang pun dibagikan, sekaligus mengangkut makanan utuh sarapan Sakura. Perawat laki-laki itu menghidangkan cepat namun hati-hati meja lipat kayu di atas paha Sakura. Sementara Sasuke dihidangkan Mikoto.

Sesaat setelah perawat laki-laki itu mendorong pergi dorongan pengangkutnya. Sebuah suara berat terdengar. "Nggak usah, Bu. Bisa sendiri." Sasuke menolak suapan Ibunya dan merebut sendok, segera makan makanannya. "Bantu dia aja," Sasuke menunjuk ranjang sebelah dengan dagunya, "tangan dia bengkak."

_Eh?_

"Oh begitu…" Mikoto mengangguk menghampiri Sakura. "Bisa, Nak?" tanyanya lembut. Uuuh. Bikin iri Sakura saja. Kapan Ibunya bisa lembut seperti Ibu Mikoto ini? Sakura meringis kecil. "Bi-bisa…"

Namun Mikoto menarik kursi lipat ke sebelah ranjang Sakura yang berarti dirinya berada di antara ranjang Sasuke dan Sakura. Ia lebih memerhatikan Sakura ketimbang anaknya. Karena memang Sasuke terlihat baik-baik saja makan sendiri sementara Sakura serba repot karena tangan kirinya bengkak. Jadi hanya mengandalkan tangan kanan saja.

"Maaf, ya, Bu… jadi ngerepotin." Gumam Sakura tersenyum tidak enak. Mikoto tersenyum, _oh my god, angelic sekali…_ "Jangan sungkan minta bantuan." Dan setelah membantu menyingkirkan meja lipat kayu dari ranjang Sakura, ia menyingkirkan milik Sasuke juga.

Sakura tidak langsung tiduran, seperti biasa sehabis makan ia enggan berbaring karena bisa muntah. Tapi karena tidak ada Ayah atau Ibunya yang biasanya membantu menaik turunkan kepala ranjang, Sakura terpaksa menahan tubuhnya sendiri untuk tetap duduk.

Mikoto nampak mengerti dan membantu Sakura setelah mengatur ketinggian kepala ranjang Sasuke agar bisa bersandar sehabis makan. Sakura tersenyum tidak enak sekaligus bersyukur ada wanita sebaik Mikoto di ruang Akabara ini.

Mereka pun menonton televisi, Sakura tak kuasa cemberut menonton _infotaiment_ karena sudah dibantu Mikoto, tak pantaslah ia menggerutu dalam hati atas pilihan _channel_ Sasuke. Jadi ia belajar untuk menerima kalau seorang artis sedang memamerkan gaun royal untuk kesekian kalinya…

Sakura kini teringat lagi dengan Naruto. Ia meraih ponsel merah mudanya dan melakukan panggilan ke nomor telepon kekasih pirangnya tersebut.

"_Hai—"_ Sakura tersenyum mendengar suara _baritone_ yang amat dikenalinya, _"Naruto di sini—" _dan senyum Sakura memudar. _"Sorry, sedang sibuk sekali. Silakan tinggalkan pesan agar aku bisa menelponmu nanti. Jaa…!"_

_Pip._

Sakura memurung, pemandangan di luar jendela nampak mendukung. Hujan turun. Sakura memutuskan turun dari ranjangnya dengan membawa tiang infus yang bisa ia dorong-dorong, masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Sampai malam, pilihan acara tidak ada yang cocok dengan mata dan selera Sakura. Gadis itu heran bukan main pada selera tontonan Sasuke yang ke-ibu-ibuan sekali. Selera ibu-ibu. Dari mulai _infotaiment_, bagi-bagi uang, kuis ibu-ibu, dan pada akhirnya Tukang Ramen Naik Haji.

Ingin sekali meminta ganti _channel_ tapi tidak berani memintanya. Pelan-pelan, Sakura pun jatuh tertidur di atas ranjangnya …

.

.

_Sakura bersedih saat menemukan Naruto terbujur penuh darah di atas trotoar. Ia sudah manangis keras. Saat itu, Ibu dan Ayahnya berjalan melewatinya. Ia tersenyum seolah menemukan teluk di tengah sengsara dahaga._

_Tapi Ibu dan Ayahnya berjalan terus tanpa memerdulikannya. Saat Sakura berlari, punggung Ayah Ibunya tak pula mendekat, justru menjauh. Kedua orang tua itu naik kereta kuda secara tiba-tiba meninggalkan Sakura._

_Sakura berlari mengejar, tanpa ingat Naruto terbujur tak berdaya di belakang sana. Yang ada di hatinya hanya orang tuanya._

_Sakura memanggil mereka. Namun mereka kian jauh dan menghilang saat ditabrak sebuah bayangan gelap yang serupa dengan yang lalu…_

_Suara bising keributan mengudara, antara jerit pilu Sakura dan seperti orang banyak yang meminta maaf tidak bisa membantu kesengsaraannya._

_Tidak!_

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Terdengar suara keributan karena Mikoto menjerit, suara perawat, suster, dokter yang sedang berdebat. Waktu menunjukan pukul sebelas malam.

"Bagaimana bisa? Saya pergi sebentar untuk isi tenaga, makan. Saya sudah memastikan dia tidur. Bagaimana anak saya bisa hilang?" raung Mikoto dengan wajah yang seluruhnya basah air mata.

"Tolong saya… dialah satu-satunya yang tersisa di hidup saya…"

Dokter dan suster meminta maaf sementara perawat laki-laki sudah berhamburan keluar untuk mencari. Sakura menoleh dan memang hanya mendapati ranjang Sasuke kosong. Sakura juga tidak menemukan Ayah dan Ibunya di sana.

Air mata mengalir dari kedua mata Sakura saat ponsel Ayah dan Ibunya tidak ada yang mengangangkat.

_._

_._

_Then you can't_

_To act like you didn't know_

_When it's going to catch yours_

_._

_._

bersambung…

_A/N : nah, insya allah, besok chapter terakhir dan tanda tanya kalian insya allah pula terjawab. Terima kasih sekali untuk review last chapter, new follower dan faver :_

**nikmah1010, Hikari Matsushita, ahalya, Natsuyakiko32, Tomat-23, SugarlessGum99, Universal Playgirl, KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha, **_East Robo_, **hanazono yuri, **_poo_, **Haruno Mitsuka, yixinggg, uchiharuno susi, Alifa Cherry Blossom, Tsurugi De Lelouch, sonedinda, **_cherryxsasuke,_ _Shinji Aime._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. AU-set, semi Teenlit._

.

.

**Akabara's Room**

(Final) Chapter IV

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, tak ubahnya seperti anak liar yang dipungut di jalanan. Bahkan ia merasa lebih buruk dari pada itu, karena seorang anak pungut pun mesti tahu diri. Berbeda dengannya. Sejak awal ia dimasukan dalam perusahaan IT sederhana, banyak yang memandangnya sebelah mata karena umurnya masih sangat kecil untuk ukuran staff IT. Enam belas tahun.

Namun, karena itu Namikaze Naruto yang membawanya, Sasuke dididik menjadi seorang teknisi informatika yang bertanggung jawab. Naruto yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya belajar bersamanya. Mereka bedua di bawah asuhan Namikaze Minato yang merupakan _hacker_ handal _berbendera putih_.

Minato adalah Ayah Naruto, untuk itu Sasuke sudah dianggap anak sendiri baginya mengingat Sasuke merupakan yatim yang hanya tinggal dengan Ibunya.

Selama sekolah menengah ke atasnya, Sasuke bekerja sampingan di sebuah perusahaan IT sederhana tersebut. Menjabat sebagai seksi keamaan alias _security_ server beberapa perusahaan swasta yang menyewa jasa perusahaannya. Tidak ada kendala dalam ia belajar. Selama ini ia cukup cerdas dan cepat meresap apa yang diajarkan membuat awak perusahaan pun senang dengannya.

Mulanya ia dipercayakan untuk menangani perusahaan menengah kebawah, bahkan semi perorangan. Namun tiga tahun—sampai ia lulus sekolah—perkembangannya amat pesat dan diberikan kepercayaan menangani _client_ perusahaan menengah ke atas.

Awalnya Sasuke tak pernah memikirkan kata-kata almarhum Itachi, Kakaknya, namun ternyata manusia memang tempatnya berbuat salah dan dosa. Tak luput dari sebuah rasa tamak dan tinggi hati.

"_Ketika merasa kuat maka kau akan sombong dan menarik dirimu."_

Sasuke berubah menjadi pribadi yang perfeksionis. Ia selalu enggan menerima _project team_. Hanya mau perorangan karena menurutnya bekerja sama dengan orang lain akan selalu merepotkan karena tidak sepemikiran. Pengecualian untuk Namikaze Naruto dan Minato.

Sekali pun ia terpaksa ditempatkan dalam sebuah _team_, maka ialah _leader_-nya, yang tak pernah tak membuat anak buahnya berkecil hati karena kemampuan dan caranya bekerja.

Hingga memunculkan pihak-pihak pembenci dirinya. Membuatnya sering menerima kritikan pedas, namun itu tak membuatnya runtuh sekali pun, justru semakin cerdas dan kuat.

Seperti pepatah lainnya, semakin terbang ke atas semakin kencang angin menerjang. Sasuke dilanda pencemaran nama baik berulang kali oleh teman sekantornya sendiri. Rasengan Inc kini sudah besar tempatnya bernaung terasa bagaikan neraka.

Hanya beberapa orang yang bisa ia hitung dengan jarilah yang masih setia di sampingnya termasuk Naruto dan Minato. Sasuke yang selalu mendapat pembelaan dari Minato selaku _owner _sekaligus _leader_, semakin dibenci karena dianggap besar kepala dan semakin sombong.

Diam-diam, ia bergeser profesi sebagai _cracker_. _Cracker_ adalah seorang kriminal yang melakukan pelanggaran dalam teknologi dunia maya. Seperti mencuri data, melakukan pencurian aplikasi, pembongkaran hak jual, sampai pengerusakan _server_ yang menyimpan data-data penting.

Tentu ia bukan remaja bodoh yang melakukan keidotan hanya untuk senang-senang. Selain ia sakit hati dan ingin memberi pelajaran pada musuhnya di kantor, bayaran sebagai kriminal dunia maya ternyata lebih besar dan bisa mencukupi kebutuhan Ibunya yang sering sakit.

Ia menawarkan jasa kejahatannya pada musuh dari _client_ yang menyewa jasa keamanan di perusahaannya. Dan yang terparah adalah yang terakhir yang berhasil membawanya masuk ke rumah sakit. Ia menawarkan jasanya pada pemerintahan Kumo yang merupakan musuh Konoha.

Sasuke mendadak jadi milyader karenanya, namun pria dua puluh lima tahun itu juga memicu api perang yang lebih besar di kedua distrik tersebut. Kesalahannya amatlah besar dengan menransfer data penting yang tergolong amat rahasia milik Konoha pada Kumo. Seperti persenjataan dan strategi ekonomi yang tak pernah dibagi.

Untuk itu Rasengan Inc disalahkan karena jasa mereka terbukti payah untuk keamanan distrik. Sasuke yang sempat lupa diri itu akhirnya tersadar saat menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana senyum teduh Minato saat menutup perusahaan mereka yang diboikot habis-habisan.

Sasuke sadar ia buta kekuatan. Ia yang teramat merasa bersalah tidak bisa menyembunyikan keresahannya ketika Gaara mengendus ketidak beresannya. Gaara merupakan teman sekantor sekaligus saingan beratnya—juga sahabat lain Naruto yang kerap kali membuatnya agak cemburu dengan kedekatan mereka.

Gaara berusaha setengah mati menjatuhkan Sasuke dengan menyudutkan kejanggalan yang ia baca dari Sasuke. Namun dasar Sasuke tergolong berusia labil, malah melakukan pengelakan dan menutupinya dengan mengungkit kesalahan besar Gaara yang lalai memegang keamanan _server_ pemerintahan distrik Konoha.

Tak kunjung mengaku dan malah balik menuduh nampaknya membuat Gaara kesal dan nekat melaporkannya ke Minato dan Naruto. Setelah ditelusuri akhirnya benar ketahuanlah Sasuke, Gaara dan teman-temannya getol mengejar Sasuke yang melarikan diri meski Minato sudah berkata tidak akan memperpanjang masalah ini.

Sasuke yang sudah dikepung, keangkuhannya mendadak runtuh sebelum menghubungi Naruto untuk meminta maaf.

"_Ya, ada apa, Sasuke?—"_

Begitulah suara ramah Naruto yang membuat Sasuke memicingkan matanya. Ia kesal, mengapa Naruto bertingkah seolah Sasuke tidak pernah bersalah?

"—_maaf, baterai ponselku habis. Dan kukira kau tidak menyimpan nomor rumahku lagi…"_

Gurauan Naruto malam itu sebelum Sasuke berhasil meminta maaf padanya membuat hati Sasuke nyeri. Tapi suara di belakang Sasuke membuat Naruto khawatir. Tempat Sasuke bersembunyi sudah digedor keras oleh Gaara dan teman-temannya.

Setelah didesak, akhirnya Sasuke memberi tahu posisinya berada dan Naruto segera bergegas ke sana tanpa mengingat Sakura masih menunggunya dalam _video chat_ mereka. Bayang Naruto melindunginya malam itu begitu menancap kuat dalam memori Sasuke. Membuat ia merasa bersalah karena membuat Naruto celaka.

Sasuke ingat sekali seseorang menginjak bahkan melompat di atas dadanya, setelah itu Naruto mendekapnya mengakibatkan pertikaian antara mereka terhenti, ketika salah satu kawanan Gaara menghantam keras kepala Naruto dengan pagar rusak yang terbuat dari beton tipis.

Naruto dan Sasuke dilarikan ke rumah sakit setelah Gaara mendapati akal sehatnya, walau bagaimana pun yang diperanginya adalah temannya juga, pengecualian untuk Sasuke si pengkhianat.

Naruto mengalami pendarahan berat dalam otak yang harus segera dioperasi. Operasi pertama menguras harta Minato yang tersisa ditambah sumbangan mantan anak buahnya kini nampak sia-sia. Naruto harus dioperasi lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

Dan di sinilah Sasuke sekarang. Memegangi dadanya yang belum pulih benar. Napasnya tersengal namun matanya nampak puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Ia berhasil membakar sebuah bangunan kecil yang merupakan sebuah toko entah milik siapa dan menjual apa—Sasuke tidak peduli.

"Bagus," seorang pria berjaket hitam memberinya sebuah amplop tebal berisi sejumlah uang yang dirasanya cukup untuk membiayai operasi Naruto yang harusnya dilaksanakan malam ini. Di tangannya terdapat pisau lipat yang berlumurkan darah karena ia harus menghabisi sepasang suami-isteri ketika memergoki perbuatannya.

Ini adalah kejahatan pertamanya di dunia nyata. Sudah tidak ada waktu untuk mencari pelanggan di dunia maya—lagi pula itu memakan waktu untuk pengerjaan dan pembayarannya.

Kebetulan sekali ketika ia melarikan diri dari rumah sakit, berhadapan dengan sekelompok orang yang menertawakan keadaannya karena meminta bayaran besar dan rela disuruh apa saja.

.

.

Ia tak beralaskan kaki saat masuk ke dalam rumah sakit, bibirnya pucat menahan rasa sakit di bagian tulang rusuknya yang retak kini bengkak karena terlalu banyak bergerak. Piyama rumah sakitnya yang sudah terlihat kotor dilapisi jaket hitam yang ia kenakan kupluknya di kepala.

Sasuke berjalan tertatih, menolak dan mengusir semua perawat yang menghampirinya hendak membantu. Ia berjalan terseok-seok karena salah satu kakinya terluka pun akhirnya bertemu dengan Minato di depan administrasi.

Minato yang tadinya menunduk pening memikirkan anak semata wayangnya, kini membuka lipatan tangannya. Ia menangkap sigap Sasuke yang nyaris mencium lantai setelah menaruh sebuah amplop tebal di bar administrasi sambil berkata terbata, "Segera lakukan operasi untuk Namikaze Naruto."

Dan Sasuke yang limbung ditaruh di atas kursi roda yang diantarkan oleh seorang perawat. Mulanya Sasuke akan langsung ditangani dokter tapi…

"Hei, kebetulan!" Seru Gaara dengan air muka yang tak bisa didefinisikan, "Naruto minta tolong padaku untuk mencari kau."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, "Nanti aja kalau udah operasi." Namun Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Nggak, nggak bisa. Dia ngotot, tadi. Mendingan kau cepat temuin."

Akhirnya Sasuke mengangguk saat kursi rodanya didorong ke kamar Naruto dirawat. Sesampainya di sana, ia tak kuasa menahan kesedihan dan rasa bersalah melihat cengiran Naruto yang berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja dengan kepala botak yang diperban.

Pria pirang itu harus kehilangan rambutnya demi kelancaran operasi dan pengobatan selanjutnya. Naruto meminta dengan sopan untuk Minato dan Gaara meninggalkan ia dan Sasuke berdua saja. Sasuke yang sudah merapatkan kursi rodanya menghadap ranjang Naruto kini tertunduk.

Ia menatap kesal pinggiran ranjang. Ia marah dengan dirinya yang begitu tega pada Naruto. Tapi semua sudah amat terlambat untuk disesali.

"Gimana keadaannya, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati, mengutuk kebodohan Naruto yang masih saja bertanya—karena tentu saja Sasuke merasa amat bersalah.

"Kok bajumu kotor?"

"Kalau kau cuma mau tanya kabar, lebih baik tutup mulut berisikmu itu, operasi aja dulu!"

Naruto terkekeh, "Uang dari mana mau operasi?"

Sasuke mencengkram celana bagian lututnya hingga kusut. Ia kesal sekali Naruto tampak biasa saja padahal ia tahu ada rasa sakit di kepala sahabat yang sudah ia khianati tersebut.

.

.

"Halo."

"_Apa benar ini nona Haruno Sakura?"_

"Iya…"

"_Kami dari kepolisian dengan sangat menyesal mengabarkan kalau orang tua Anda tewas terbunuh bersama dengan sebuah toko keluarga Anda yang hangus terbakar…"_

Ruang-ruang dalam hati Sakura yang remang kini diliputi kegelapan. Ia mendadak merasa amat dingin menerpa sekujur tubuhnya. Ponsel yang ia genggam, merosot ke lehernya yang sedang berbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

Apakah ini arti dari mimpinya? Lantas, mungkinkah terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto juga? Batinnya terasa terkoyak mendengar penyesalan pihak kepolisian yang terlambat melarikan orang tuanya ke rumah sakit dan masih menyelidiki pelaku.

Ia yang pada dasarnya tidak memiliki tubuh fit pun menjadi lemah mental. Ia menangis tanpa suara antara takut sendirian dan tidak percaya kalau dua orang keluarga yang ia miliki kini telah tiada. Bahkan Sakura hanya menyusahkan keduanya di saat-saat terakhir mereka.

Sakura sedikit terkejut saat wanita berambut merah masuk ke dalam kamar inapnya. Ia yang tengah termenung sendirian dengan televisi menyala pun segera menghapus air matanya. Ibu Mikoto tidak ada ditempat, setahunya sedang mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

"Hai, Sakura…" ucap wanita berambut merah mawar itu membenahi kaca mata. "Kau menangis?" senyum di wajahnya mengecil saat menanyakan itu.

"Karin?" Sakura balas tersenyum, "Tapi… bagaimana kau bisa tau aku ada di sini?"

Senyuman di wajah Karin luntur tak bersisa, air mukanya tampak sedih, "Itu nggak penting. Untuk sekarang, apa kau masih kuat untuk kubawa keluar?"

Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Kemana?"

"Kau akan tahu … dan sebelumnya, kenapa kau menangis?"

.

.

"Untuk apa kau menangis?"

"Maafkan aku, aku nggak tau kalau kau sedang seperti ini…" Sakura tersedu di bawah telapak tangan besar Naruto. Yang ditangisi justru terkekeh ringan sambil mengelus rambut merah muda kusut Sakura.

"Aku minta maaf, ya. Nggak bisa menjagamu terus-menerus. Kekasih macam apa aku, tidak ada saat kau sakit begini…"

"Nggak, kau nggak salah. Akulah yang salah nggak tau kau kenapa-kenapa," Sakura bersikeras dengan tangis yang susah dihentikan. "Aku cuma kelelahan, sementara kau kecelakaan."

"Nggak perlu didramatisir, _ne_." Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel flip berwarna putih polos padanya. "Ini, kuberikan untukmu."

Sakura yang belum berhenti menangis pun mengerut alis tak mengerti, "Untuk apa?"

Naruto tidak langsung menjawabnya, ia menghela napas dan mengelus lagi rambut merah muda Sakura hingga belakang. "Aku udah dengar soal orang tuamu dari Karin. Aku sangat menyesal nggak bisa lakukan apa pun untukmu."

"Jangan bicara begitu, kau nggak bisa karena kau sakit—"

"—maka dari itu," Naruto memotong dan melepaskan segala kontak fisiknya dengan Sakura, "Aku minta maaf… aku nggak bisa lagi menjagamu—"

"—kau ini ngomong apa?" Sakura balik memotong karena perasaannya sangat tidak enak. Naruto menatap ponsel putih polos yang belum Sakura sambut darinya. Ia menaruh ponsel itu ditelapak tangan Sakura dan menutupnya, berharap Sakura akan menjaga ponsel itu baik-baik.

"Seandainya bisa, aku akan terus menjagamu. Apa lagi kau sebatang kara, aku bahkan nggak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana hidupmu nanti. Tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf—"

"Jangan bertele-tele bodoh!" Sakura memotong dengan tangis makin dalam, "kau melukai hatiku dengan bicara begitu."

"Maaf, maaf…"

Isak tangis Sakura terdengar melemah. Ia yang terkenal kuat menjadi sangat cengeng sekarang ini.

"Tapi kau jangan khawatir," Naruto tersenyum simpul, beda sekali dengan cengirannya selama ini. "Akan ada seseorang yang menemanimu. Menggantikanku untuk menjagamu—"

"—aku nggak mau, aku cuma ingin kau yang menjagaku!" sambar Sakura masih cengeng. Ia tidak bisa terima orang tuanya terbunuh oleh seorang yang tak dikenal dan ia tambah tidak bisa menerima kalau Naruto yang ia harapkan tidak lagi bersamanya.

"Dia orangnya sangat baik. Dia sama sepertiku. Yang pasti dia akan selalu menjagamu dan akan selalu ada untukmu. Kau nggak perlu sungkan untuk meminta pertolongannya karena ia sama sekali nggak keberatan untuk menolongmu."

"Naruto…"

"Dia yang akan menanggung biaya hidupmu. Dia yang akan menjadi tumpuanmu. Mulai sekarang kau berpegang padanya karena aku nggak lagi bisa—"

.

.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya pening. Matanya yang sembab sudah ia keringkan dengan lengan berpiyamanya namun masih menyisakan rona kemerahan di sekitar mata gelapnya. Di pangkuannya terdapat sebuah amplop cokelat tebal yang isinya masih utuh. Ia mengingat jelas bagaimana kekecewaan Naruto tadi padanya.

"_Aku nggak mau operasi dengan uang hasil kerja kotormu."_

"_Aku nggak menyangka kau akan sejauh ini Sasuke…"_

Gertakan gigi Naruto antara kesal dan kecewa. Sasuke mengingatnya dengan jelas.

"_Yang kau celakai itu orang tua kekasihku. Gadis yang aku sayangi…"_

"_Maaf…"_

_Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke menangis begitu cengeng namun tak bersuara. Dan itu di bawah telapak tangan besar Naruto yang menempel di pundaknya._

"_Dosamu terlalu besar, Sasuke."_

_Sasuke tahu itu. Ia sudah menghancurkan perusahaan yang Minato bangun mulai nol. dan kini menyengsarakan Naruto. "Aku… sangat menyesal."_

"_Kau akan begitu. Kau pasti dan kau harus."_

_Sasuke sudah tidak melihat cahaya terang lagi dalam kalbunya yang mendingin menyadari semua kebodohan yang serba kebetulan seperti ini._

"_Berjanjilah, Sasuke. Kau akan menjaganya._

_Kau akan melakukan apa pun agar punggungnya tidak mencapai tanah._

_Setiap kau lelah, bosan atau menyerah, kau akan teringat dosamu._

_Kau tak kan pernah melupakannya, Sasuke._

_Aku akan selalu mengawasimu._

_Kau harus ingat dua hal._

_Dosamu._

_Dan dia adalah Sakura-ku."_

"_Apa pun itu… aku tak kan merasa berat untuk melakukannya…"_

"_Dan ini… sucikan uang kotor ini dengan sebijak mungkin. Karena aku enggan menerimanya."_

.

.

Masalah yang tak kunjung selesai bagi Sakura adalah memikirkan adminstrasi rumah sakit yang ternyata belum dibayar sama sekali oleh kedua orang tuanya. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk pulang karena ia hanya kelelahan dan tidak ada pemberitahuan penyakit apa pun.

"Aku… minta dibuatkan surat perjanjian saja. Aku akan mencicilnya rutin tiap bulan, kalau melanggar aku akan masuk penjara," usul Sakura dengan lengan kurus yang membawa tiang infus di depan pihak administrasi.

"Apa kau tidak punya penanggung jawab lain?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku nggak punya keluarga selain kedua orang tuaku."

Karyawati berseragam putih itu nampak bingung berpikir. Namun dering telepon membubarkan pikirannya. "Ya, benar… oh… kebetulan sekali, orangnya ada di sini… apa? … baiklah… terima kasih, Tuan."

Sakura yang sedang menyandarkan dagunya lemas di atas meja administrasi pun masih menunggu karyawati itu dengan sabar. "Nona Haruno," senyum sang karyawati cerah, "Biaya administrasi Anda sudah dilunasi."

"He?" Sakura menegakan tubuhnya dengan mata membulat, "Sungguh?"

Anggukan karyawati itu adalah jawaban yang diiring senyuman senang.

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia tidak ingin namanya diberitahukan…"

"Ah, siapa pun itu terima kasih!"

Dan Sakura tak melihat seorang pria berambut hitam memperhatikannya dari balik dinding dengan ponsel yang belum lama diturunkan dari telinga. Mengenakan celana jeans dan kemeja yang di dalamnya masih dibalut perban, tak lupa sebuah jaket hitam yang ia kenakan untuk menutupi rambut mencuatnya…

.

.

_Aku akan melindungmu dari sekarang._

_Jadi biarkan aku mengenalmu._

_._

_._

_**AKABARA'S ROOM END.**_

**Notes :**

**- hacker berbendera putih** : netral, kalangan bersih yang kerjanya jadi _security_. Ibaratnya kalau di dunia nyata itu ya polisi.  
- **cracker **: lawannya _hacker_. Kalau di dunia nyata ibarat perampok, maling dsb.  
- sering di antara kita salah pakai istilah. "efbiku di-_hack_. Padahal harusnya efbiku di-_crack_!"  
- orang kira jadi _hacker_ itu keren? Yang keren itu _cracker_, karena penjaga nggak bisa dikatakan hebat kalau ada pembobol kan? hoho.

_**A/N :**__ maaf kalau feelnya ngga dapet #diBalang apa lagi aku tahu banget ini sangat kecepetan ya Dx ah aku emang amatir! Setelah aku pikir2, isinya lebih ke SakuNaruSasu ketimbang SasuSaku ya? Makanya aku tambahin Naruto sebagai character utamanya. __**Cerita ini ada sekuelnya**_ _yang bakal memakai karakterisasi KurosakiTeru (dari Dengeki Daisy) untuk SasuSaku._

_**Arigatou minna-sama for review last chap : yixinggg, mayurahime, Hikari Matsuhita, ahalya, Tsurugi De Lelouch, hanazono yuri, sonedinda, Haruno Mitsuka, Universal Playgirl, Alifa Cherry Blossom, uchiharuno susi, Tomat-23**_


End file.
